


Общие раны

by philip_rausch



Category: Football RPF, The Peripheral - William Gibson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Drama, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: Стоило, возможно, остаться с ним рядом тогда. Перетерпеть, настоять на своём вопреки его упрямому желанию дистанцироваться и убежать от их общего прошлого и общих ран. Вина за это до сих пор скребёт меж рёбрами, напоминая о себе как не до конца выведенная гаптика.





	Общие раны

**Author's Note:**

> _8) Шрамы: Я напишу, как мой персонаж трогает шрамы вашего, или наоборот._ \- для victor
> 
> "Периферийные" АУ - мой любимый сорт упорина и останется им, видимо, ещё долго.

Длинная белёсая полоса шрама через всю лопатку. Это даже красиво. Им вообще повезло отделаться парой шрамов, да ноющими от погоды костями. Это пустяки по сравнению с тем, что случилось со многими другими. Они не говорят об этом, но всегда помнят.

Себастьян касается шрама пальцами, ведёт по белой полосе от шеи к рёбрам. Роман не реагирует. Молча прикладывается к бутылке пива, то ли сосредоточенно что-то изучая через визу, то ли потерявшись в воспоминаниях. Скорее второе — когда он занят чем-то, он не ставит бутылку так неловко растерянно, что она ударяется о что-то на столе.

Себастьян знает, что он вспоминает. И думает о том, что Лиза могла его отговорить, могла даже надавить на отца, чтобы Романа перевели в подразделение внутренней безопасности или чёрт знает куда ещё. Себастьян до сих пор помнит, как она, меча молнии и возвышаясь над Романом на высоченных каблуках, шипела разъярённой львицей: "Идиоты! Хотите в войну поиграть?! Мне нужен живой парень, а не парень-герой!". А они пили пиво, смеялись и просили Патрика сделать музыку погромче.

Роман почти не изменился после возвращения — разве что стал ещё язвительнее и резче. И только когда они остаются вдвоём, позволяет себе тяжело молчать. Может, поэтому они стали редко видеться наедине — выносить это молчание слишком тяжело, оно резонирует с молчанием внутри Себастьяна, от которого он так старательно отрекается всё это время.

— Ларс сказал, звонил Алекс, предлагал какое-то дело по нашему профилю.

— Нет, — Роман оглядывается и строго смотрит из-под визы.

— Почему? Ты на мели, и свободного времени у тебя полно, — глоток уже нагревшегося пива, чтобы прочистить горло и звучать убедительнее. — Да и я бы не против развлечься. Хватит порастать мхом в нашей прекрасной дыре!

— Мне есть чем заняться. И я не хочу лезть в это дерьмо и наживать неприятности. А если Ларс тебе сказал, то он же должен был предупредить, что дельце левое.

Неприятности — отговорка. Дело не в этом.

— Есть чем заняться — это гонять по городу дроны за компанию с Патриком?

— Не только. Нет, Себастьян. По нашему профилю — нет.

Голос его звучит уже не так категорично. И он опять смотрит за окно, где туман. Себастьян знает, что он видит.

***

По рукам пробегает чешуйчатая дрожь гаптики — "Внимание! Сохраняйте бдительность. Ждите указаний.". Третий раз за прошедшие четыре часа. А указаний всё нет, нет, нет...

В тумане за окном мелькают стрекозами дроны. Из бесчисленное множество, они кого-то выискивают, выслеживают. Может быть — их.

Роман искоса глядит на Себастьяна с противоположного конца комнаты, потом снова отворачивается. Тоже получил точно такой же сигнал. Ему тоже скучно, тоже хочется действия, хочется хоть чего-нибудь, кроме многочасового ожидания и созерцания тумана, которого здесь по идее быть не должно. Говорят, это какая-то погодная аномалия из-за климатических изменений.

— Ещё в карты? — предлагает Кристоф. Он сидит на продавленной тахте рядом с Себастьяном, устало протирает приклад винтовки.

— К чёрту. Надоело. Пойдём покурим, — отзывается Роман.

Он знает, что Кристоф только что ходил, и значит, именно он останется здесь, следить за обстановкой снаружи. Себастьяна забавляют такие банальные уловки, поэтому он хмыкает и кивает:

— Пойдём. Кристоф, останешься? Ты недавно ходил.

— Окей, — вздыхает он нехотя и пересаживается поближе к окну.

В коридоре темно и серо — свет включать запрещено, а естественного освещения — всего одно окно в торце, да и от него по такой погоде толку мало. И ещё в дальнем конце, куда приходится отходить, воняет ссаньём, гарью и гнилыми досками.

Хочется вымыться и размять затёкшие от долгого бездействия мышцы. И ещё съесть что-нибудь нормальное, хотя это не голод, это очередные выверты психики.

— Сколько ещё? — просто чтобы поддержать разговор, хотя Себастьян прекрасно знает — они дожидаются темноты.

Роман знает, что он знает, но отвечает:

— Часа полтора. Чёрт возьми, надоело.

Они так же знают, что другого варианта не было. Но устало ругаться никто не мешает.

Роман выдыхает дым, тыкает носком ботинка крошащуюся паркетину (или просто доску, в темноте не разобрать). Потом произносит ещё на пол тона тише:

— Не нравится мне, что с нами эти дети. У них реальных боёв-то один-два на четверых. На кой чёрт эти непроверенные сопляки в нашей группе?

Себастьян затягивается, выдыхает.

— Сам же знаешь, у нас недокомплект. Да и когда их ещё проверять?

Роман дёргает плечами, кидает недокуренную сигарету на пол, тщательно раздавливает по сырым доскам.

— Мы бы справились без них.

В его словах больше упрямства и раздражения, но за мальчишек он тоже переживает.

Себастьян не отвечает, и они молча возвращаются в свою комнату, предварительно заглянув к устроившимся отдельно новеньким, чтобы озвучить это набившее оскомину "Будьте готовы. Скоро.".

За несколько метров до проёма в стене с остатками дверной рамы Себастьян хватает Романа за руку, заставляет повернуться и пытается распознать выражение лица.

— Не ревнуй меня к Кристофу. Для этого нет причин. Окей?

Причин и правда нет, хотя Роману на это, наверно, плевать. Он такой. Ему не объяснишь, что в одной группе они оказались тоже случайно. Но лучше сейчас напомнить лишний раз, что во время операции нужно держать себя в руках и не тратить своё внимание на попытки уличить их в чём-то.

В ответ — лишь опять невнятное движение плечами и усмешка, которую как хочешь — так и понимай.

— Роман?

Секундное молчание.

— Я понял.

Сейчас не время для нежностей, поэтому Себастьян просто чуть сильнее сжимает руку на плече и подмигивает. И подталкивает к помещению, бывшему когда-то то ли номером дешёвого отеля, то ли больничной палатой, где у окна их ждёт Кристоф.

Полчаса спустя в наушниках наконец-то звучит долгожданный сигнал к началу операции, и они бегут к выходу, на ходу накидывая спрутсьюты. И по отдалённым звукам взрывов Себастьян понимает, что всё уже идёт не по плану.

***

Это была не первая неудачная операция и не первые потери. Но...

Чтобы не выпускать воспоминания за границы резервации, Себастьян сильнее сжимает горлышко бутылки, чувствуя, что ещё немного — и тёмное стекло лопнет в руке.

Дело не только в том, что случилось тогда, ему просто надоело играть в войну. Всем, кроме Алекса, для которого то ли в силу воспитания и характера, то ли потому что он, пусть тоже занимался грязной работой, но не пачкал руки в крови в буквальном смысле этого слова, это так и осталось делом жизни. Даже после выхода в запас.

По светлой полосе ладонью вверх, назад к плечу. След от осколка гранаты. Но есть другие следы, невидимые. Не такие, что можно рассчитывать на пенсию от Ветеранского Комитета, но из-за которых ты уже не тот, не один из гражданских.

Поэтому, наверно, и сложно — с работой, с друзьями, с любимыми. Истории про гаптическую разведку привлекают только при первом знакомстве. Но вот жить с тем, кто хранит в себе воспоминания того, что пережили они — другое.

Стоило, возможно, остаться с ним рядом тогда. Перетерпеть, настоять на своём вопреки его упрямому желанию дистанцироваться и убежать от их общего прошлого и общих ран. Вина за это до сих пор скребёт меж рёбрами, напоминая о себе как не до конца выведенная гаптика.

Но если звонок Алекса — не их второй шанс, не посланная свыше возможность попробовать ещё раз, то какого хрена тогда он вообще вспомнил про них в своём дорогом кабинете в Базеле?

— Позвони Алексу.

Сильнее сжать пальцы на плече, заставляя повернуться и смотреть в глаза.

— Нет, — знакомый с юношества упрямый взгляд дикого кота. И ещё раз для убедительности: — Нет. Я не буду в этом участвовать.

— Будешь, — так уверенно, как будто он уже согласился. — И я буду твоим командиром.

Себастьян видит, как сжимаются его челюсти то ли от злости, то ли от очередных слишком ярких воспоминаний.

— Позвони Алексу, — медленно, по слогам, прямо в губы, но не касаясь их. — Скажи, что мы оба в деле. А я пока спущусь к Ларсу за пивом.

Роман инстинктивно тянется вперёд — не забыл и не отвык, хотя наверняка старался, — но Себастьян успевает отстраниться.

— Не сейчас. После, — с дразнящей наглой улыбкой. Всё как он любит. Это всегда работает. Да, может, не совсем честно, но в конце концов для его же блага. Ну окей, для их общего. Но они оба в равной степени заслуживают этого шанса.

— Засранец.

Усмешка его давно забыто тёплая. Надо же, ещё может так.

Оборачиваясь у двери, Себастьян видит, как он снимает с предплечья телефон, выпрямляет его и ищет что-то в нём с растерянным выражением лица, словно сам не знает, зачем. Но конечно же знает. Сам всё понимает не хуже.

Закрыв тонкую дверь, Себастьян прислоняется к ней спиной, замирая и вслушиваясь в звуки в комнате, стараясь не отвлекаться на запах жарящихся колбасок на кухне кафе на первом этаже. Надо взять их тоже, они здесь вкусные, хотя кроме них и трёх сортов пива здесь нет ничего приличного.

Через пару секунд голос Романа, приглушённый, но всё равно различимый, произносит, обращаясь к собеседнику где-то в Швейцарии: “Привет, Алекс. Я тут подумал... Я в деле. Мы в деле. Я и Кели.”


End file.
